


【藕饼】误入藕花深处6

by BUlittleYAN



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 藕饼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUlittleYAN/pseuds/BUlittleYAN
Summary: 车
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 2





	【藕饼】误入藕花深处6

**Author's Note:**

> 没有插入，兄弟俩互帮互助

第六章  
敖丙不知道自己这是怎么了，脑子昏昏沉沉。他感觉自己被人放在了床上，那个人很温柔，是谁呢？躺在床上的敖丙努力地睁了睁眼，哦，是哪吒。

他感觉很热，平时大小正合适的亵裤此时感觉勒得慌。敖丙伸手去扯自己的衣服，却被一只手给制止了。皮肤与皮肤相贴，哪吒的手竟然是凉的。敖丙反手抓住了他的手，脸贴过去蹭了蹭。“哪吒，我好难受，我好热。”敖丙的脸从哪吒的手腕一路往上蹭去，最后一把环住了他的脖子，将脸埋在他的颈窝。“啊——好舒服，凉凉的。”

哪吒机械地抬起自己的手将贴在身上的敖丙温柔地剥离，“敖丙，你自己来，好吗？我先出去。”他并不想趁人之危，也不想在这种地方和他做这快乐的事。哪吒想要的是敖丙心甘情愿地和他缠绵，而不是在这该死的药物的作用下无意识地沉沦。

长长的指甲再次嵌进血肉模糊的手心。哪吒极力压制住内心的兽欲。

敖丙迷迷糊糊地抬头看着哪吒，看他起身要走的样子，连忙伸手抓住了他的衣襟。“哪……哪吒，不要……不要走，我……难受。”敖丙吸了吸鼻子，小声啜泣着，“我……我不会……做……呜……”泪珠从眼角滑落，划过脸颊，从下巴滴落。敖丙连这感觉是什么都不知道，哪吒怎么能忍心让他独自面对。他越想越委屈，一边小声啜泣着，一边无意识地并拢着双腿细细摩擦着。

哪吒这下是完全愣住了，他看着敖丙用空着的那只手扯下了腰带，又将裤子拉下，等那洁白的亵裤落到了腿弯处，那粉色的挺巧的一根就颤巍巍地暴露在空气中。哪吒大口大口地吸着气，仿佛被下药的人是他。

“哪吒，帮帮我……”敖丙的头发此刻全乱了，金色的发饰松垮垮地勾着几缕发丝，蓝色的头发沾在红透了的脸上，蓝色的眼睛泛着情欲的红。

哪吒重重地咽了口口水。他坐到敖丙身边，让他靠着自己。他亲了亲他的发顶，敖丙吸着鼻子，偏过头去。“我来帮你。”哪吒说完，就一手握上了那不断往外吐着水的粉色的事物。敖丙闷哼出声，一手抓上了哪吒胸前的衣服，腰猛地挺起。

由于常年练枪，哪吒的手上有层厚厚的茧子，当手指摩擦过顶端事，敖丙大叫一声，颤抖着身子，就全都交代了。他靠在哪吒身上大口地喘着气，粉色的舌尖在朱色的薄唇之间探出。哪吒愣了一愣，想着自己拥有了敖丙这里的第一次，心里高兴得跟什么似的。看着敖丙半天没回过神来，想着射过一次药效应该就差不多了，便思索着怎么解决一下自己的问题。不料哪吒刚想将敖丙用衣服裹起带回去，那还带着白沫的事物又颤巍巍地站了起来。

他妈的。哪吒心里暗骂。

敖丙翻了个身，将亵裤脱下扔在了一边，两腿分开，跪坐在哪吒眼前，脸埋在他的胸口，“呼——呼——为什么，还是，哈——，好难受。”敖丙情不自禁地扭动着腰，玉茎的头部摩擦着床单，床单粗糙，这样的摩擦给敖丙带来了些许快意。但是，还不够啊，敖丙低下头去，看到了哪吒凸起的裆部。想也不想地，他一手摸了上去。哪吒浑身一震，伸手就去抓那作乱的手，敖丙却一手拍开了他，用力极猛，啪地一声清脆得不行。  
“你帮了我，我也要回礼。”敖丙两只手三下五除二地将哪吒裤子拉下，小哪吒就这么弹了出来，还冒着热气。敖丙迷糊地想着刚才哪吒的动作，一手握住了哪吒的，一手握住了自己的，“哪吒的，怎么这么大，都……都握不住……”

这真的是醉得不清了，哪吒绝望地闭了闭眼，怎么什么话都敢说出口。敖丙撸了哪吒两下觉得没有意思，便撒开了手，开始抚摸自己。

敖丙大张着腿。他本来就白，大腿又是常年不见光的，腿根处竟白得晃眼。他的体毛不多，直挺挺的性器下只有些稀疏的耻毛。敖丙双手握着自己的东西，慢慢地从顶端摸至囊袋，大腿根部因为快感而微微抽搐。他低着头，蓝色的长发如水，散在背上，有几簇和那手一起贴着粉色的事物，上下颤动着。

哪吒完全没办法移开自己的眼睛，他看着敖丙的手越来越快地撸动着自己，他看着他因快感而张开了嘴，嘴角挂着晶莹的液体。“啊！”精液一股股地从顶端射出，挂在小腹上和垂下的蓝发上，敖丙向后倒去，大腿根部还在痉挛着。

哪吒低吼一声，扑了上去。

“唔，哪吒……”连续高潮了两次的敖丙更加不清醒了，他抱住压在自己身上的哪吒，下身在药物的作用下又开始勃起，和哪吒的滚烫紧紧地贴在一起。哪吒亲了亲他的脸颊，大手向下伸去，将两个人的欲望都握在了手心里。

“啊，哈……”敖丙猛一收腿，夹紧了哪吒健壮的腰。哪吒的手开始动作起来，腰也缓缓的动起来，两根性器摩擦着，沾染着对方渗出的液体。这显然对初次体验情欲的敖丙来说过于刺激，在高潮的一瞬间，敖丙只觉眼前一片刺眼的白，腰部挺起后又重重地落下，白色的浊液溅在了哪吒的衣服和自己的身体上。

哪吒抬头，敖丙已经睡了过去，他起开了些，拿手自己的东西上撸了好几下，才终于释放了。他穿上裤子，出门问人要了热水，拿着白绢细细地擦去敖丙身上的白浊，哪吒感觉身下又有了反应。

他深深地吸了一口气，从脑海深处翻出清心诀，一边在心里念着，一边给敖丙擦干净了身子，穿上了衣服。他抱着人从窗户跳下，一路挑人少的小道走。其实也没人知道他们，但哪吒就跟做了啥亏心事一样的，抱着敖丙翻墙进宫，又翻窗进了敖丙的寝宫，将敖丙脱了外衣塞进被子里去。幸亏里面的衣服都还是干净的，要是再让他给敖丙换亵裤，他都不知道自己还能不能再忍。

哪吒看了看这沾了白沫的几件衣服，想了想，还是给它叠好了放在敖丙床头。哪吒走了两步，又转身走回到敖丙床边，他蹲了下去，看着敖丙粉扑扑的睡脸。

哪吒在红鸾楼二楼雅座坐得不耐烦了，听到下面有人说哪里又有山贼出没，哪吒盘算了一下离京城还挺近，就想着回去准备准备出来端掉那山贼的窝。结果刚走到楼梯口，就看到了那一抹熟悉的蓝色。

唉。哪吒在心里笑叹一口气。“我要是没发现你，或者晚点再下来，你是不是就要把这副样子给那帮女的看了？”他挑起敖丙的一撮头发放在嘴边吻了吻。

“哪吒……”敖丙嘟囔着，翻了个身，和哪吒面对着面，呼出的热气喷在哪吒的脸上。哪吒笑了，在他的嘴角轻轻一吻，便翻窗离开了。

TBC


End file.
